


Falling Strands

by miscella



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Drabble, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscella/pseuds/miscella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie remembers when her father had hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Strands

Julie remembers when her father had lush hair.

She'd dig her fingers through it, braid bundles and tie them off with her kitty clips for their tea parties. He'd coo and gasp at how her delicious tea was. He rave about how none of his machines could replicate the recipe no matter how hard he tried. That she must share the recipe! Pretty please with cream?

She giggled and said it was a secret between her and mommy.

That came to a jarring halt, later. It deepened the lines on his face and caused her eyes to sting. 

He stopped playing tea party and she never got his hair to stick up the same way again. 

His hair receded over the year and bared the smooth skin underneath. She'd walk through their bleached home (that wasn't a home anymore) and the only color left was red trampled into the floor, coiled on the back of his chair or reflected in her mirror.

Julie started a new game: she'd count the strands each time she'd find them. Looking back, the higher she reached, the wider the distance between them grew. 

-eight-

He stopped going to her recitals. It was fine, she never liked dance any way. 

-twenty-nine-

He forgot her at school one day and she went home with Claire. She told Claire's mom how excited she was to sleep over. 

-fourty seven-

She was so tired of it all.

-eighty four-

Julie stopped playing. The game wasn't fun anymore. 

She pulls up a holo and barely recognizes the man in the image. But... that's okay. She closes the window and grasps 9 Lives' wheel before tearing down the road. She drifts the curves so fast that doubts loose their grip and are swept away in the wind. 

It's fitting actually. Everything balances out, since he stopped seeing the real her a long time ago too.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I wrote out when my Claire/Julie fic wasn't coming together. I seem to like the theme of hair oddly enough.


End file.
